Perfection
by xAngeLBoreanaZx
Summary: Fred gets an eating disorder and the guys don't know how to deal. Set in LA beginning of Angel season 5. PLEASE R&R! CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Reflections Never Lie

Summary: Fred gets an eating disorder and the guys don't know how to deal. Set in LA beginning of Angel season 5, but eventually in Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: (unfortunately) I don't own any of the Angel or Buffy characters, so don't sue me...cuz I got nuthin...

Set in early Angel season 5 a little after they gained control of Wolfram and Hart.

* * *

She waited impatiently as the scale determined once again that day her weight. 106 pounds, sure it was less than last week, but not good enough, she scolded herself and made a mental note she would exercise twice as much later.

It wouldn't make much of a difference though, because she would never be good enough. She would never be thin enough. Not until you could see every last bone on her body.

But it wasn't really about the weight, she had always been thin, and she was happy with the way she looked, _was._

It was about the control, something she felt she had lost all of in her life. So she couldn't stop now, that wouldn't make sense. She had to do this; she had to prove to herself that she could still control _something_ in her life.

She looked in the floor length mirror that stood in her room. The average person would see a 5'8 extremely emaciated woman, with dark circles under her eyes, thin hair, and pale skin; and that person would see that this woman needs help.

But Fred saw all that and more. She saw a monster; she saw imperfections on _every_ inch of her body. Whether it be too much fat on her hips and thighs, or that her arms weren't slender enough. The list went on and on. But she still continued with her ways, why?

Because she could.

She could get thin enough; she could harness that missing control in her life. And she could do it all right in front of her friends, without them even knowing about it.

That was the part she loved the most. That she was so good at it, that no one had noticed what was going on. They would ask if she was okay occasionally when she would refuse a doughnut or coffee, but she had mastered the lying. She would say she already ate or she would get something later. And they would believe her.

Even Lorne, he was supposed to be some sort of mind reader, and he couldn't even tell. And that alone made her feel better than any food could.

She weighed herself again, still 106. She scolded herself yet again and got dressed. A light brown tank top and white floor length skirt.

One last look in the mirror revealed bared boney shoulders, sunken in collar bone and arms as thin as forks.

But to her she looked like a cow, and not the Pylean slave kind, the real kind.

And now to face her friends again...

* * *

If you want me to continue then pleeeeease review. It may be a little out of character but I enjoyed writing it and I would like to do a second chapter asap.

Hope you like it. ;-)


	2. Unwanted Discoveries

:o) Sorry for the delay!

* * *

"Hey guys!" Fred exclaimed as she walked into Angel's office. She was smiling so much you couldn't suspect a thing.

"Hey Fredikins, you got some good news for us?" Lorne asked with a smile.

"Well, yes and no." she replied, "Which do you want first?"

"The good." Gunn told her.

"The good news is I couldn't find anything on this demon you guys keep talking about."

"And the bad?" Angel asked her; somewhat annoyed that she thought this was good.

"The bad news is that there's a giganamous demon killing people a couple blocks down the road."

Angel jumped out of his seat and headed for the weapons cabinet at the corner of his office, Gunn and Wesley followed, "And you felt that this was not important enough to tell me as soon as you walked into the room?"

"Well I..." she started.

"Where is it?" Angel demanded.

"Um, last time someone saw it, it was at the corner of 7th and Maple. But Angel, witnesses said this thing was like 8 feet tall, are you sure you want to go against it alone?"

"I'm not." He explained handing Wesley a crossbow.

"You know what I mean."

"Look Fred, just...don't worry about it, okay?" Angel told her.

She looked to Gunn for help, who was by the door waiting for Wes and Angel. But he only gave her a look telling her he wasn't going to do anything.

"I can't just not worry about it Angel."

"Yes, you can, and you will."

"Then I'm going with you." She headed for the weapons. Angel stepped into her way.

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am." She tried to push past him, but he firmly grabbed her upper arms.

"Fred," Wesley interfered, "it's best you stay here"

"Why? I could get hurt just as easily as any of you could, why is me going any different?"

The guys were silent, looking at each other for an answer.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" she asked them, "Because that is the most sexist thing I have EVER heard."

"That's not why," Angel clarified, letting go of her, "I need you to stay her and keep things together"

"Angel there are hundreds of people here keeping things together, I _don't_ need to stay"

Angel caved, figuring she wouldn't stop bothering him until he let her go, and he needed to get there before more people died.

"Fine, you can go, but you are ONLY there to help people get away from this thing" he instructed, "I don't want you anywhere near that demon. Do you understand?"

Fred rolled her eyes, "yes."

Angel turned around and handed her the most lethal weapon she could possibly carry and headed out the door.

When the got to the scene they found a large path of destruction, but no demon, so they got in the car and followed the trail of dead people and smashed windows. They were on the move for about 30 seconds when Fred got hit by a major hunger spell. She tried to play it off but Wesley, who was sitting right next to her, noticed her clutching her stomach.

"Fred, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered with a smile.

He didn't buy it, "Are you sure?"

"Wesley, I'm okay" she assured him. Only he wasn't assured, he knew something was wrong. He had known for some time now, he was just waiting until he could prove it. Whatever 'it' was.

Suddenly Angel stomped on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt.

"God, you couldn't have given us a warning _before_ you gave us whiplash?" Gunn half-yelled as he got out of the car and grabbed his axe.

Angel was already 20 feet down the road in total hunt mode. He stopped for a moment, listened, and then turned around.

"Fred you stay in the car." Angel instructed.

"What? You said I could go." She complained.

"Yeah, and you're here. Now stay in the car, and be ready to drive away as soon as I tell you to."

Fred let out a sigh and moved into the front seat. Her stomach growled as she watched Angel, Wesley, and Gunn disappear into an alleyway.

It was actually more than a growl…it was more like a scream. Her stomach was screaming at her to eat. And she laughed inside at that because she knew she could control it. She knew she wouldn't eat. It had been a few days since she had last eaten. And now it was really coming back to bite her in the ass. She was so hungry she thought she was going to pass out. So she did the only thing she could think of…she went to sleep. Probably not the best idea when Angel told her to be ready to drive away, but if they really needed to get away she figured they'd just move her. So…she slept.

And sure enough after an hour or so Angel, Wes, and Gunn were running towards the car. They had managed to kill the thing in a demon bar…but inadvertently had caused a brawl amongst the demons. Now the demons were chasing after them.

"Fred!" Angel yelled while running towards the car. He couldn't see her, and he was worried. "Where is she?" he yelled. He kicked in his vampire-ness and sped up until he reached the car, where he found her sleeping in the front seat. She had put Gunn's jacket under her head and she was lying on her side.

"Fred!" he yelled as a last attempt to try and wake her up. When she didn't budge he carefully lifted her up by her waist and wrapped his arms around her legs as well. By this point Gunn and Wesley were both in the car and the demons were catching up fast.

"Hurry man!" Gunn urged. He was still holding his axe just in case.

Wesley helped Angel situate a still sleeping Fred in the backseat before Angel jumped in the front seat and started the engine. He put the car into reverse just as the crowd of demons was within 10 feet of them.

Gunn let out a sigh of relief.

The distance between the demons and the car got greater and greater as Angel sped up. 70 feet, 80 feet, 90 feet….and with each inch put between them and those demons Gunn felt just a little bit better.

"That was close."

Wes was in the back still trying to wake Fred up. She was lying across the backseat with her head on Wesley's lap. "Fred…" he was shaking her gently. "Fred wake up!"

"Wesley she's fine just let her sleep. We lost them." He put the car into drive and turned them around so they were moving the right way.

Wesley let her sleep and rested his hand on her stomach. But something didn't feel right; he felt a large indent in the center. He made sure she was sleeping by waving his hand in front of her face before slowly lifting her shirt up.

What he saw shocked him, it didn't look like a stomach. It looked like a skeleton. He saw protruding hip bones and he could see each individual rib. The look on his face grew more and more worried.

"Uh, Gunn?" Wesley asked from behind the passenger seat. He carefully ran his fingers along her exposed flesh.

"Yeah?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but….this _shouldn't_ look like this…"

"What shouldn't?" Gunn asked him, still looking at the road.

"Look."

Gunn turned around and saw Fred's 'stomach'. His eyes widened. "What happened to her?"

"Well I don't _know_ I only just found out myself"

"What? What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"So what? She's not eating?" Gunn asked Wes, even though he already knew the answer. He had taken Fred out to eat last week, and he remembered that she had only eaten a portion of a small salad. He had asked her about it and she had said that she had a stomach ache and she didn't want to upset it.

"Well apparently not"

"What are you guys talking about?" Angel asked; he pulled the car over and looked in the back. What he saw confirmed his suspicions he'd had for some time now.

"Fred!" Wesley tried to wake her up. She moved a little bit and moaned, but didn't wake up.

"No let her sleep, don't confront her about it. Just encourage her to eat. I don't want her to think were ganging up on her or something." Angel told them and started on the road again.

Wesley carefully put her shirt back into place and let out a deep sigh.

'Why does she do these things?' Wes thought to himself as he gently stroked her hair.

* * *

Hey guys….finally another chapter! I hope you guys liked it…Sorry it's so long though. I was going to break it up into two parts but I thought that if I did that people would think that it wasn't going anywhere and would stop reading. But anyways I'm already working on Chapter 3 so read and review so I can post it! mwah! 


	3. Great NotSoGreat Lies

Okay guys...REALLY sorry...haha...but I FINALLY updated...

* * *

Fred awoke with a start at...well she didn't really know. She looked around and heard a rustling sound. "Hello?" she called out to no one in particular.

"Fred?" Wesley answered, walking into the room. They were in his apartment, which she was just realizing.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You uh…" he thought for a moment, not sure that he _didn't_ want to confront her about this, "you fell asleep." He told her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

He hesitated, "you looked tired."

"Oh. Well can you take me home?"

'She looks so frail' Wes thought to himself.

"Yes, of course." He answered with a smile. But the smile wasn't real. Because, you smile when you're happy, right? And how could Wesley be happy when the woman he loved, the woman he _loves_ was digging herself into a slow grave?

"Kay." Fred stood up and nearly passed out from the sheer pain radiating from her stomach.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

She grabbed the coffee table to support herself. "Yeah," She put a hand on her forehead to try to play it off. "I just have a headache..." she said moaning dramatically.

Wesley just stared her blankly while she composed herself, knowing he was being lied to.

"Wesley?" he didn't answer, only stared. "Wesley!" he blinked himself out of his trance.

"Right…" He walked over and got his keys. Then he remembered what Angel had said earlier that night 'just encourage her'. He dangles them in his hand for a moment before speaking.

"Uh, Fred?"

"Yeah?" she was rather annoyed at this point.

"Do you want to uh...go get something to eat? A burger? Pizza?

She smiled at him, "I'm not hungry."

"Well that's never stopped you before, so let's go." He headed for the door.

"Wesley, I really just want to go home."

"Fred, you need to eat something." He said sympathetically.

She panicked. Did he know? Was she that obvious? Could he tell right now? Had he been watching her? Or maybe he really just wanted to go out with her….

No, that couldn't be it, he knew. She knew he knew. Why else would he push this?

What should she say? Should she go?

But if she went she'd have to eat, and she'd been doing so good. And if she didn't go he'd start watching her and he'd find out, that is if he didn't already know, and she was certain he did. If they knew they'd make her stop, and she really didn't want that. So she did the only logical thing she could think of...

If you can call starving yourself logical...

"Okay," she took a deep breath, which she regretted about a second later. "Let's go." She said excitedly, walking out the door.

Almost the entire car ride there was silent. Wesley because he didn't want to upset her, and Fred because she didn't want to accidentally say something to make him suspect further.

They arrived at the pizza place several minutes later. They took a seat at a small booth as Wesley ordered for them.

Fred's eyes were darting around the room nervously during the minutes that they were both just sitting there quietly. That is until she realized that Wesley was staring at her. That's when she forced a smile onto her face.

"So what's up?" She asked, trying to avoid looking directly into his eyes.

"Not much, how about you?"

She giggled slightly, "Same."

"You still tired?"

"Yeah..." She looked around the room a bit, spotting their waiter coming with their pizza. "Wow that was fast."

"Here ya go!" He set down the giant pizza as fast as possible. "If ya need anything else just flag me down!"

"Mmm that looks good..." Fred said with a fake look of joy on her face.

Wesley took a piece and handed it to her, taking one for him next.

"Yes, it does." He was watching her closely; to make sure she ate it all.

Fred took the smallest bite humanly possible, gagging inwardly at the taste. She chewed slowly, but had a big smile on her face to satisfy Wes.

Not much conversation went on the rest of the night, they stayed at the pizza place until Fred had eaten 1 ½ slices. Then Wes drove her home, still not convinced she had eaten enough.

He'd make sure she ate tomorrow, for sure.

* * *

Okay okay, lame ending...I SUCK at small talk scenes...seeing as I'm not that good at it myself...haha...but anyway...if you'd like me to continue PLEASE review...it FUELS ME! Haha...in the next couple chapters I plan to get the gang to confront her about it and get some Fred/Wes action...haha...maybe some institutionalization...omg...that's actually a word! Haha...okay...review! GO! NOW! YOU MUST DO IT! Hehe cause I said so! 


	4. Frothy Cappuccino

Finally another one, haha. Okay, tis chapter 4.

* * *

Fred stood on the scale waiting for it to determine how her day would go. It was always the scales decision. She never had a choice. And it was always the longest wait of her life. I mean, if you could have something tell you what to do, how to live, what to eat, wouldn't you be anxious?

She was. And finally it told her. She could eat, not that much. But she could, and that was something. She would take that chance to try and distract Wesley.

She quickly stepped off and got dressed, heading down to the office.

"Hey Fred!" Lorne exclaimed as he saw her headed toward him. Gunn had told him what happened, but he was trying to act as normal as possible.

_He knows, I know it. Oh god, everyone knows. Why did I have to fall asleep? If I had never done that none of this would be happening._

She plastered a smile onto her face. "Hey! So what's new?"

"Not much. It's getting kind of boring around here." He said in a sort of hushed voice.

She sighed, "I know what you mean. If you see Wesley can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure thing." He said with a nod and walked away.

She proceeded to knock on Angel's office door. After receiving the go ahead she slowly opened the heavy door.

"Hi, what's up?" Angel asked her, only glancing up from his stack of unsigned documents for a second.

"Uh nothing, I was just wondering what happened last night...Did you guys end up killing the demon?"

"Yeah, it took a while, but we got it."

"Oh, good." She paused, trying to think of something witty to say, but before she had the chance Wesley walked in.

"Hey, Lorne said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, I uh..." Then she realized she had no idea why she had said that, she didn't want to talk to Wesley. She wanted to avoid him, at all costs. "I forgot what I wanted to tell you." _Great save._ She thought to herself sarcastically.

"I see, well would you like to go get some coffee or something?"

And again she finds herself in this situation. By this point there was NO doubt in her mind that Wesley knew. There was no way he would act this way if he didn't. But she couldn't say no...

"Sure." She told him with a smile. "When?"

Before she even got a reply he took her by the hand and led her out.

She waited in silence at the small table in the corner of the room for Wesley to return with their two mochas. He had taken her to a local Starbucks, planning to confront her about the night before.

"Here ya go." He said, handing her the cup and pulling her out of her deep thoughts.

She took the cup and cautiously took a sip. "Mmm, yummy." She exaggerated with just about the 97,345th forced smile of the day, and it was only 8:30.

"Glad you like it." He took the seat across from her, sipping his own cup. "So how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"I'm doing good." He paused, wanting to wait for the right moment. He didn't succeed and decided to just go for it. "Fred I need to talk to you."

Her heart rate increased greatly. "What about?" She tried to sound casual. Though she was sure she sounded far from it.

"Umm, about last night." He said, still trying to work up the courage.

She just stayed silent, taking another sip of her mocha and waiting for him to continue. He went on to explain about last night, about how he had seen her stomach and how he knew she hadn't been eating.

"I want you to get help." He told her as he finished.

"What? You..." She paused, still trying to make this all out in her head, "you want to put me in a hospital?"

"No, of course not. I just- I want you to get better. But if that means putting you into a hospital, then I guess that's the route we'll have to take."

"I'm not going in a hospital. I don't care what you want or what anyone else wants. That's not happening. I-I-I don't care." She raised her voice in a sort of rant.

Wesley looked around the coffee shop and saw several people staring their way. "Fred, keep your voice down"

"Don't tell me to keep my voice down Wesley. You're telling me you're going to put me in a hospital. I have every right to be loud right now."

"I didn't say that, I said that if that's what we needed to do, we'd do that. But I do want to avoid that. I'd rather get you better myself." He explained to her in a hushed tone.

"Oh, that's great. Really great. Almighty watcher Wesley's going to make poor little Fred all better. I don't think so." And with that Fred stormed out of Starbucks, leaving Wesley with two unfinished coffee cups and a hell of a lot on his mind.

* * *

Mugh, yet another short and pointless chapter. Someone please give me an idea to take this story further. I don't want to keep it going if no one's reading it cause this topic is pretty touchy for me. So if you're still interested in more let me know. And if you've got any ideas then throw them out there in a review. ;-) 


	5. Watch Out

Okay, I think this is officially my record for "fastest time ever taken to get a new chapter up". But don't get too excited. It's just a transition piece. Mugh, okay. This is the repost. Thank you again to Imzadi for telling me that spelling thing I messed up. I don't really pay much attention to the episodes with Lindsey so that would be the reason. Haha, and if he's extremely ooc...same reason. Sorry.

* * *

Fred stormed out of that coffee shop without even knowing where she was going. She couldn't even believe what she had just heard.

_A hospital? He could have just told me that this wasn't smart, or that I should eat...but a hospital? Why would he want that? Doesn't he care about me? If he cares then why would he want me locked away in some institution? Well other than the possibility of me getting better. What am I saying? There's nothing wrong with me. I don't NEED to get better. Getting better is something sick people do. And I'm not sick! He's probably already talked to Angel and Charles about it. Everything is getting so messed up. And all because of one lousy—_

Crash.

She didn't have time to react. She didn't even see it coming. But before she knew it she was rolling off the windshield of a certain Lindsey McDonald and falling into a deep state of unconsciousness.

"Oh god..." Lindsey panicked as he fumbled with the door handle. After finally he got it open he walked around to the front of his vehicle to inspect the damage.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god-" He repeated as he saw the bloodied woman on the hood. He then looked up and saw several elderly people staring in shock.

"This is not my day..." He said as he carefully lifted the woman into his arms and placed her in the backseat of his car to take her to the hospital.

Wesley sat in Starbucks, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

_Why doesn't she want help? Can't she see that she's sick? What can I do? What should I say to her? Maybe I could just force her to go. No, that certainly wouldn't end well. But she needs it. What else can I do?_

A sharp bang pulled him out of his thoughts. From his seat he couldn't see what had happened. But he saw people looking and gathering at the glass of the window. He decided to see what has going on.

He stood and walked up to the window, seeing that a woman had just been hit by a car.

A brunette woman.

A woman that looked like Fred.

He rushed to make his way out of the shop and help her, but people we gathered at the door.

"Move! Get out of my way! Move it!" he repeatedly yelled. This place was surprisingly crowded. He finally got out of there. But it was too late, all he saw was the retreat of the black SUV turning around the corner.

* * *

I'd like to thank Imzadi for the idea of bringing Lindsey into this and having Fred be taken to a hospital.

I may also take up Buffycoo999 on that coma suggestion. But I don't think it'd be from starvation at this point, more so blood loss. I'm not really sure.

I'd also like to thank all the reviewers I've had thus far. ;o) Keep em coming.

But I don't write Kate well so I doubt she'll be making an appearance in this fic. Sorry.

I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Review and tell me what you'd like to see.


	6. Emergency Room

Okay, another chapter. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

"Somebody help!" Lindsey half-yelled as he barged through the emergency room doors with Fred in his arms.

Several nurses rushed to his side with a gurney for Fred. He helped them place her on it and let them go to work, heading toward the café.

"What have we got here?" Dr. Brown asked in a rushed voice as two nurses began rushing Fred down the hall. Bruises were starting to appear and blood was slowly dripping from several parts of her body.

"Female in her early twenties who was in a car accident," one of the nurses answered quickly. "The driver is in the waiting room."

He nodded, "Come on," the doctor started as he grabbed one side of the gurney. "Let's get her down to trauma one. Davidson! Get down here! Help with this patient."

Dr. Davidson followed Dr. Brown down the hall. He walked to one side of the gurney so he could examine the patient's body further. Her right shoulder was dislocated and looked as though it were one giant bruise. He then looked to the upper portion of her stomach, where he saw many deep cuts and a very stained shirt.

Once they got into the trauma room Dr. Davidson switched into action and slipped a pair of latex gloves onto his hands. "CBC's down. She needs a transfusion."

One of the nurses immediately began to get the transfusion ready, while Dr. Brown attempted to stop the bleeding from her abdomen. And another nurse began hooking Fred up to all the monitors.

The nurse finally stuck the needle gently into Fred's right and uninjured arm and began to move blood into her veins as fast as possible. She held the bag with the blood above and attached it to a nearby pole that stood upright to help the blood flow faster.

"Her leg is broken" Dr. Davidson noted as he ran his hands down her leg. "We'll need to get this off" He said, reaching for some scissors. He carefully cut up the side of her pants, moving the material aside to better access the broken bones. "This is going to need surgery to repair." He said shaking his head. The nurse that was closest to the phone nodded in reply before making her way towards the phone, calling the OR.

Dr. Brown continued to work on her stomach when the beeping from the heart monitor stopped. The line went flat and he couldn't see her breathing anymore.

"Bag her," he commanded one of the nearby nurses. The nurse grabbed a tray with the supplies on it and started working.

Dr. Davidson walked over to the other nurse who was still on the phone. "Did you reach them yet?" When she shook her head in response he redirected his attention to Fred. By this point the bag was attached outside of her mouth and the nurse was squeezing it to try and restart Fred's breathing. Though she wasn't having much luck with that.

"She has a cell phone in her pocket." One of the other nurses said as she lifted it up.

"Good." Dr. Brown said as he continued to work on Fred. "See if you can contact family, find out her name."

The nurse nodded and walked out of Fred's room, leaving them to treat her. She made her way to the front desk and opened the cell phone just as Wesley ran in the front door. He rushed to where the woman was, "Uhh, hi. A woman was hit by a car I think...umm, Fred. Is she here?" He asked her in a rushed voice, waving his hands around as he tried to find the words.

"Sir, have a seat. I'll be right with you."

Wesley would have protested that, but he was really worried at this point and he didn't even know if it was Fred he has seen. So he just sat down like he was told. It was a good thing Lindsey was in the cafeteria though; Wesley wasn't in the mood for any crap.

The nurse, however, was busy scrolling through the numbers in Fred's phone. Charles, Cordelia, both in the friends category. She went through some more numbers before coming to Mom. Writing down the number, she proceeded to call from the hospital line.

"Hello?" Mrs. Burkle called out as she answered the phone.

"Hi there, this is Jan Garcia calling from St John's Medical Center. We have a young lady here that was involved in an auto accident. We got this phone number out of the cell phone she was carrying and would like to know if you could identify her."

"Oh my, is she alright?"

"We're doing everything we can ma'am, but if you could just give us a name..." the nurse told her, trying to sound reassuring. By this point Wesley was rather interested in this conversation and was making his way back up to the front desk.

"Fred. Uhh, Winifred. Winifred Burkle." Mrs. Burkle told the woman on the phone, quite worried by now and making mental plans to fly to LA.

"Okay, could you spell that for me?" She asked with a pen at hand.

"W-I-N-I-F-R-E-D B-U-R-K-L-E"

"Alright." She repeated it back to Fred's mother to make sure it was correct. Wesley, of course, had been listening and now was very worried about his girl.

_Since when is she my girl?_

He thought to himself.

"And you're her mother, correct?"

"Yes, is she alright?" She asked, well more like demanded.

"Ma'am, if you could just come down here..."

"I can't," Mrs. Burkle cut her off, "at least not now, I'm in Texas."

"I see, well is there anyone closer, that I can contact?"

"Umm, I think so. Her work? She seems to have a lot of friends there..."

"Hmm..." Jan continued searching through the cell phone for a work number when a hand from Wesley stopped her. "Sir, I asked you to have a seat."

"I'm who you want to contact; you're talking about Fred Burkle, correct?"

"Umm," The nurse paused for a moment before returning to her telephone conversation. "Excuse me? I'm going to have to let you go ma'am, I'll contact you if anything else happens with your daughter..." She told her before hanging up the phone.

"What happened to her?" Wesley inquired.

"She was in a car accident. She's just been taken into the OR for emergency surgery."

"Do you know who the driver was?" He had to know.

"Sir, if you could just have a seat. The police will arrive shortly and the doctor will be out to speak with you momentarily."

He sighed and sat down like he was asked, again. After a couple minutes of staring at the clock he decided he felt like some coffee and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks. I am no doctor so the medical whatnot is sure to be off. Haha, please just work with me here. If you can think of anything that would make it more realistic please tell me. It would be WAY appreciated. And let me know what you'd like to see. 


End file.
